The Basement
by RevolverKiss
Summary: Frank goes over to the Way's house, where Gerard has planned a surprise adventure to the basement. While they make it?


**A/N: I originally did this to meet a requirement in my English class, so I figured why not do an adorable fanfiction? Of course, the teacher never picked up on this. Also, it's not that well written, but it goes along with the Cemetery, so here it is~**

"Gee!" Frank exclaimed from the front door. Frank was five years old and short—even for his age. Frank had messy black hair and warm, hazel eyes. Gerard ran downstairs to see Frank already running at him, full speed, trying to expedite the welcoming. Mrs. Iero, Frank's mother, was greeted by Mrs. Way, Gerard's mother. They both watched their children lovingly before going to the kitchen to make lunch and talk.

"Gee, I missed you!" giggled Frank. He finally released Gerard from his death-grip hug. Gerard was taller than him and two years older. Gerard had straight black hair he kept brushing out of his eyes. Gerard and Frank had been best friends since Mrs. Iero brought him home from the hospital and let Gerard hold him

"I missed you too, Frankie," Gerard giggled. He took Frank's hand and brought him upstairs. "Mikey, Frankie's here!" he called to his younger brother. Mikey flew out of his room and hugged Frank.

"Frankie!" Mikey squealed. His dirty blonde hair was messy. Mikey was four, the youngest of the group, and also lacking the most balance. Frank was barely staying on his feet, trying to hold Mikey up. "I drew a new picture!" Mikey said excitedly and dragged the two older boys into his room. He showed them a drawing, which seemed like a lot of scribbles, but the child claimed it was two unicorns in an epic battle. Compared to him, Gerard was the sage of drawing. His art covered Mikey's room—because Gerard kept drawing him pictures at school.

"What are we doing today?" Frank asked his eyes wide with excitement. They always

"Today, we're going into the basement," Gerard said in a hushed whispered.

"But it's locked!" Mikey cried out and Gerard shushed him.

"You sure?" Gerard asked a devious look in his eyes. He pulled out an old looking key from his pocket.

"How'd you get the key?" Mikey squealed the two younger boys' eyes widened. Gerard was amazing!

"Daddy left it on the table, of course!" Gerard giggled. The boys all went into Gerard's room and pulled on black sweaters or tee-shirts to blend in. They snuck downstairs, or rather, tried to; Mikey was so excited he tripped down the last few steps. He cried out in pain, curled up in a heap. The other two boys ran to him and knelt down.

"Mikey!" Gerard cried, tears in his eyes.

Mikey was holding his ankle in pain. It was starting to swell. "Go on…without me!" he said dramatically and waved them away.

"Gee, we can't leave him!" Frankie cried out, tears in his eyes. He gently examined Mikey's ankle.

"You have to! This is your only time to see the basement!" Mikey cried out. "Go! I'll be fine!"

Frank let out a sob. Gerard kissed his brother's forehead and stood. He wiped his eyes and took Frank's hand. "We have to go, for Mikey!" Gerard said and brought Frank to his feet.

"For Mikey!" Frank agreed and the two older boys ran towards the back of the house, more determined than ever.

Mikey's mother looked out from the kitchen door and saw Mikey with his swelling ankle. "Mikey!" she exclaimed and hurried to her youngest son. She examined his ankle to check if it was sprained. Mikey wiggled around, and Mrs. Way tried not to get too exasperated. "Mikey, how many times have I told you to walk down the stairs?" she sighed, trying not to deride her son.

"A bazillion?" he offered-his humor still alive.

"Where are Gerard and Frank?" Mrs. Iero asked from the kitchen door. As if in response, there was the creaking sound, from the basement door.

"Those boys, I swear! They're going into the basement!" Mrs. Way sighed and picked Mikey up. They'd have to go to the doctor's for his ankle.

"Frank, Gerard, come here now," Mrs. Iero called, sighing as well. They were always getting into trouble.

The boys scrambled up the dark staircase. "Yes, ma'am?" Gerard said politely once they got into the living room. They were standing next to each other, panting from running up the stairs in multiple layers.

"What were you two doing?"

"Mama, we were going to explore!" Frank whined.

"The basement?" she asked

"Yes," the little boys said at the same time, looking at the floor with guilty eyes.

Mrs. Way sighed. "Give me the key, Gerard." She held out her hand to him. Gerard's head hung as he handed it to her. "The basement is dangerous and dark. Now, you to stay here with Mrs. Iero and behave while I bring Mikey to the doctor," she said and Mrs. Iero nodded. They were both fighting smiles at how guilty their sons were. Mikey kept squirming.

The two boys went up to Mikey and wished him luck. Mikey wiped the tears from Gerard's cheeks and his mother carried him out the front door. They two boys ran upstairs to Gerard's room and put _The Lion King_ in the VCR while Mrs. Iero finished lunch. The two boys curled up on Gerard's bed and forgot about the basement, lost in the world of talking animals.


End file.
